


all mine (all yours)

by tealkyunjinxes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Baby Boy Kink, Bottom Lim Changkyun | I.M, Butt Plugs, Changkyun is a total baby boy, Clingy Changkyun, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Mafia AU, Overstimulation, Passionate af, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Wonho’s a fucking tease, a bit?, blindfold, its slightly unhealthy but if not its full of love, like a lot, master kink, well not that rough but wonho’s a beast in bed, well there's a small plot but mainly just them having sex, wonkyun rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealkyunjinxes/pseuds/tealkyunjinxes
Summary: Wonho is the mafia boss who rules the streets of Seoul. Changkyun is just his baby who wants to make his daddy proud.cue wonkyun filth and a needy Changkyun





	all mine (all yours)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is pure gay sex so if ur uncomfortable reading this shit, don’t read.

He heard the key turn in the lock, the door creaking open as padded footsteps made their entrance. A soft chuckle echoed through the halls. Changkyun could hear it from inside the bedroom. He was nervous, no matter how many times this had happened, he couldn’t stop the twisting in his gut every time  he  came back. The mix of fear and arousal made his love for the man stronger, each string in his heart wanting to cling to him as if he would dissolve into dust at any moment.

 

The door leading to their shared bedroom clicked open at a tortoise-like pace, only adding fuel to his nerves, breaths controlled but deep. Then his voice blessed his ears like a thirsty desert meeting an oasis.

 

“My baby boy. What have you done to please me?”

 

“My” reminded him who he belonged to and “please” reminded him of his purpose to the man he had caught feelings for.

 

He swallowed a dry lump down his throat, knees burning from the position, clothes already nonexistent on his body. Handcuffs held his wrists in front of him, a blindfold covering his eyes to heighten his other sense. Although it was a shame he couldn’t see the elder’s reaction to him, he could tell what the other was thinking. He waited like a patient puppy for his response.

 

Changkyun straightened his back, showing off his body and the things he had put on himself to the man who owned him. The want to show off just felt too good to ignore.

 

Warm hands came to caress his cheek, fluffing his hair as his master’s slender fingers brushed his cheekbone, soft voice almost too feminine for his occupation. But he knew that was just another misconception people had of him that he used to his advantage.

 

“What a good boy. Did you miss me that much?” It sounded rhetorical.

 

He whimpered desperately, knowing not to speak unless he was allowed to, squirming in his hold as a signal. Fingers lightly brushed his lower lip as his master allowed him to speak.

 

“I missed you so much, daddy. Please, let me have it. I’ve been so good waiting for you,” he pleaded, deep voice contrasting his cute features as much as his master’s voice contrasted with his large physique.

 

Hoseok giggled at his baby boy’s desperation for his cock, tracing the outline of the blindfold covering Changkyun’s eyes. Bending down to the younger’s ear, he purred barely over a whisper, “Show daddy how much you’ve missed me.”

 

Changkyun shivered at the low growl laced within those words, turning as quickly as he could to plant his head onto the ground, ass up. He then spread his ass cheeks open to show the baby blue vibrator-plug stuck into his stretched pink hole. Hoseok couldn’t hold back the deep breath of satisfaction he took in at the sight of lube dripping down the unmoving plug in his baby boy’s hole, the stretched pink walls of his ass open for him to ravage.

 

Hoseok grabbed Changkyun’s hair to yank him upwards, head resting on his shoulder to reveal the younger’s bobbing adam’s apple. Changkyun felt air wheeze out of his lungs from the motion, exhilaration filling his veins at what his master would do to him. A warm tongue licked the shell of his ear, body trembling even at the slightest of touches Hoseok gave Changkyun.

 

“So pretty, stretched open like this for me. How did you do this all by yourself? Tell daddy,” his master cooed to him all while reaching down to toy with his small, flushed red dick. Changkyun fought the blissful sensations to answer.

 

“I put the plug in me first but didn’t turn it on at all. Then the blindfold and handcuffs.” He wanted to say more but kept quiet, the slight pulling of his hair giving him the sign to continue.

 

“A-are you happy with me, daddy?” Hoseok let the devious grin spread out on his face at the words.

 

Changkyun was just another of the many people, thirsty for validation and the attention of a lover due to having not yet found the right person. That’s who Hoseok was to the younger. The right person, just for him to be with. Hoseok happily gave him what he needed to satisfy those unmet needs, growing to love more than the younger’s spread legs for him.

 

Kneading the soft asscheeks, Hoseok turned him around to face him, quickly doing away with his belt. Hearing the familiar clink of the belt on the ground, Changkyun let out a shaky breath full of anticipation. There was nothing more that he loved than his master’s cock. Especially in two places, his ass and his mouth.

 

A smooth thumb stroked his lower lip, willing him to open up. Changkyun gaped open his mouth, panting like a thirsty puppy as Hoseok slowly neared his dick to the younger’s mouth. As soon as it had entered Changkyun’s warm wet cavern, the two let out deep groans, the younger happily taking what he was given and suckling it like a lollipop. Hoseok chuckled at his lover, carding his fingers through the younger’s soft raven locks before grabbing it. Not too harshly but with enough force to get the message across.

 

Changkyun changed from kissing the member to licking the underside of the cock with the flat side of his tongue, taking more into his mouth. Whatever he did, it was to satisfy and please his master. Sucking his master’s dick without his hands to steady himself was challenging to a degree, but Hoseok’s hold on his head never ceased to get him moving. Soon enough, he felt his cock harden painfully, wanting relief though his master hadn’t granted him that yet. He wouldn’t want to disappoint his master by touching himself without permission. Then Hoseok decided to test his baby boy, pushing further down onto the cock as his face was buried into his belly button, a submissive whimper all but escaping the younger’s cock filled mouth.

 

“Don’t you love my cock, hm baby boy?” The dirty words didn’t fit the comforting caresses on his neck. It turned Changkyun on and scared him at the same tine. Weakly, he let out another whimper and tried his best to nod from his position, licking the cock earnestly in his mouth to show it. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he couldn’t close his mouth, coating the thick long length buried down his throat. Changkyun loved the burn in his mouth or ass whenever his master’s dick entered him. Nothing had ever felt so good since the day they had found each other, or maybe more of Hoseok bringing the younger to him.

 

“Such a good boy, taking daddy whole like this. Think you can do more?” Hoseok’s velvet words egged Changkyun on to do more for his daddy, master, sire, whatever dominant endearment he could call Hoseok. And perhaps it was this obsession and the attachment that clouded Changkyun’s judgement, especially when it concerned Hoseok and vice versa.

 

Taking his daddy’s words to heart, Changkyun pulled off to the crown of Hoseok’s dick before taking him all the way down again, sucking, licking and groaning all at the same time. Hoseok threw his head back, a satisfied growl giving Changkyun the motivation to continue pleasing him. As he repeatedly did that, Hoseok’s grip on his hair tightened as if he were clinging onto a cliff, roughly pushing and pulling Changkyun off and on his dick. Just before he felt his self control slip, Hoseok pushed the younger off of his pink, saliva coated member. The younger chased for his delicious cock, wanting to taste more of it but the older tsk-ed playfully at his baby boy.

 

“Patience is rewarded baby boy. Don’t you want to be fucked hard by my cock? That little toy in you won’t ever be enough to make you cum as well as you can cum from my cock.” The agreeing moans from Changkyun only served to inflate Hoseok’s ego more, a smug smirk at the power he had over the younger making him feel on top of the world. The thrill of having that much influence over someone or maybe just Changkyun never felt old. Then, Hoseok removed the satin blindfold covering his baby’s bright eyes, the younger’s puppy like gaze melting his heart and hardening his cock. Only Changkyun could look so perfectly innocent on his knees for Hoseok.

 

Picking up the boy with ease, Hoseok plopped him onto the soft bed, admiring how Changkyun’s cute little dick seemed to wag from the motion, a little yelp as the plug in him jostled between his walls. Rolling his neck and loosening his tie, the older approached his baby boy like a predator going for his prey, the younger quivering with desperate arousal under the hungry gaze of his master. Hoseok’s black fringe swayed as he cocked his head at the younger, a lovely smirk blooming on his face that could rival Adonis’s looks. Changkyun was enamoured by the very man who had pulled him from the dirty little bar in Hoseok’s territory, the experience still fresh in his mind. It was only after he had loved at his master enough to realise his position; body half up supported by the pillows, warmth rippling throughout his entire body, knees knocked together leaving his hole exposed.

 

Hoseok pulled his knees apart, planting himself between them to hover over his baby. The silver tag hung from his neck, glinting in the dim light from a nearby lamp. Changkyun reached up with his cuffed hands to catch the swinging necklace, reading the tag quietly. What it said made him look up into Hoseok’s eyes, the older simply chuckling at his baby’s confused look. It still hadn’t been extremely long since Hoseok had taken Changkyun underhis wing, but all of those thoughts were thrown out of the window by a searing kiss from the older. Changkyun arched his body into the touch. trembling as Hoseok’s hands felt up his sides, leaving goosebumps in its trail.

 

Tiny whimpers and moans left their mouths, the prolonged kiss turning into something more hungry than the love they shared for each other. The older leant forward, biting into Changkyun’s bottom lip just to see his baby boy jolt and hear him mewl. Changkyun couldn’t get enough of the sensation, no matter how many times they had kissed, the assertive nature of Hoseok never failed to turn him on immensely. As the two separated, astring of saliva connected their mouths. Changkyun let out deep breaths of warm air against Hoseok’s face, shifting his cuffed hands in slight discomfort. Hoseok stared down at the clean canvas for him to start painting on, those already red lips, swollen from the makeout, sweaty forehead and flushed face down to his chest. It was a lewd sight to behold, and made the older want to have it all for himself. Because Changkyun belonged to him. Only him.

 

“Daddy?” Hoseok has probably drifted too deep in thought, the deep rumble of Changkyun’s voice waking him from his thoughts. Leaning down, he pressed their foreheads together, noses squished, lips brushing, eyes staring deeply into each other’s souls. Warmth in Changkyun’s heart blossomed as the time and space slowed down for this moment, so close yet not completely. He could do this for eons, just looking into those lovely dark irises of the mafia boss he had fallen for. The passionate staring caught him off guard, forgetting his vulnerability with his nakedness and slightly deflated hard on.

 

Sensing his lover blanking out into his eyes, Hoseok allowed his hand to slowly trail down to grip tightly on the small cock. A smirk rippled across his face when he saw Changkyun’s lax face screw into one of pleasure.

 

“Such a cute small dick. Useless to fuck but it never fails to cum lots of times just for me.” Changkyun felt his face burning up, the harsh grip Hoseok had on his dick not loosening for relief at all. At least he was making contact with it, serving some form of relief and frustration at the same time.

 

Hoseok leaned down lower to nibble on the younger’s jugular, earning a sharp gasp from the boy who had his eyes shut in bliss. Hoseok smirked. No matter how many times they had done this, he would always love to tease his baby and watch the expressions he made with great satisfaction. That only him was able to make Changkyun feel that good. Deciding to go a little faster, Hoseok’s free hand twisted the plug in the younger’s tight hole, causing the younger to open his eyes wide, back arching up to move his hips down. He wanted and craved more, more of Hoseok’s touch and whatever he was doing to him now.

 

Changkyun’s arms trembled, covering his face abashedly when the heat and teasing intensified. He desperately needed release, but knowing his master, Hoseok would make him beg for just one ejaculation. He knew his master’s tendencies all too well; he was a total tease, relished in breaking Changkyun apart and putting him back together more than anything else and was rough.

 

Hoseok smirked down at his baby boy, feeling precum drip down the little cock in his hand as he delightfully licked a stripe up Changkyun’s exposed neck. The younger shivered violently at the ministrations, curling up his knees for the plug to deepen into his hole. Moist breath splayed onto the younger’s ear as Hoseok quietly asked him, “Should I make you cum from my hand and the plug, or from my cock?” 

 

The filthy words and slight push and pull of the plug in him caused him to fail to string a sentence of words, his mouth hanging open like a thirsty puppy, hot pants escaping him. The elder simply watched his baby drown in the pleasure he so generously bestowed on him, slapping the younger's thigh when he didn't answer. 

 

"Words, baby boy?"

 

"Y-yes." His tone was shaky. eyes screwed shut when Hoseok's hand went back to plunge the plug deeper into his stretched hole. 

 

"Who do you belong to baby? Or does my baby boy need a punishment to be reminded again?" 

 

His breath was shaky but words sure as Changkyun squirmed impossibly closer to Hoseok. "Only to you."

 

Those words lit a pyre, bright and wild as the man he was, in Hoseok, who took this opportunity to clash their lips together, passionate red coating the younger in his eyes. He was everywhere in the younger, in his veins, brain, head, heart. One part of him without the other felt like death. They were bound together by will. lust and love permeating the midnight air, moonlight seductively prancing through the shades to give them light to see each other. Changkyun wrapped his arms around the larger man, his cuffed hands not stopping him from tightening his hold on the older. Whines of carnal feeling released between them, the environment getting hotter as their lips locked again and again. Distracted by the passionate making out, Hoseok pulled the younger into his lap, knowing fully well how safe and secure Changkyun felt sitting on his thighs. Changkyun curled up, body arching towards the older as bites on lips and clothing dropping to the ground happened. He could only and wanted to only feel and know this man, looking up at him as if he were a piece of china, a precious little thing to be cherished at all times, a lovely flower for him to hold and caress. Sex was only the physical joining of them, emotions tied in with the sex and heat was more than euphoria, getting the sheets filthy from their activities, mind-blowing and sweet. It was their playtime, when all of their fantasies could play out perfectly. 

 

Hoseok let Changkyun envelope his thighs with his scrawny in comparison legs, though the creamy white skin next to his tan scar filled skin was somehow a lager turn on and prompted him to trail his hands up from the younger's ankles, sweeping up slowly as shivers rippled up along Changkyun's skin, their kiss only getting more passionate while the elder's rougher palms felt the smooth expanse of his lover. More sweet whimpers escaped into the kiss, Hoseok having gone a full round on the younger's body only to come back down to grope those luscious ass cheeks. Changkyun broke the kiss, happy to lean against the older and share the air between them, eyes searing love patterns into each other. An erotic moan rang out loudly when Hoseok pulled the cold plug out to replace it his two warm fingers, lube slicking up his rim as the older circled his insides teasingly, drawing out a deep groan from Changkyun. Their eyes never left each other all the while, sparks flying more than ever as Changkyun straightened his spine from Hoseok's fingers digging deeper to press so close to his sweet spot. His dick was stuck between their abdomens, a vicious red at the tip from beings so untouched. 

 

No words were needed to explain what was to happen, Hoseok pushing the younger up slightly to lick and suck on the hard nipple, rewarding his efforts with a nice moan from Changkyun. Changkyun's hands fisted the elder's dark brown locks, messing up the neat style it had been combed into earlier, pressing that sinful mouth ever so much closer to his chest, mouth open to let Hoseok hear the sweet sounds he elicited from him. Hoseok felt pride, pride at making his baby feel so damn good, impatience taking over so much that he had to bring him back down for another make out, simultaneously leaning down onto the bed surface, his grip on Changkyun's hip steadying his baby. Lips were apart for a millisecond before Hoseok attacked the younger's neck and nibbled a love bite right where he knew everyone could see. Hoseok loved to show off, and Changkyun relished in being lavished with the attention.

 

Dark eyes and a drop in pitch was all Changkyun needed. "Ride me, baby."

 

Hoseok never liked too much foreplay after all.

 

Lifting himself up, the younger grabbed the erect and large dick he had been grinding on for the past few minutes and positioned it by his hole, ready and stretched by his daddy's kind fingers. Then with one swift movement, he seated himself all the way down, eyes fluttering shut from the pleasurable burn on his rim, but nonetheless amazing. Hoseok groaned deeply at the wet heat of his lover, still tight no matter how much they had fucked before, one arm supporting his head to stare up at Changkyun's perfectly screwed in pleasure face, beauty lining every line, beauty that only Hoseok properly knew how to worship. Slowly, the younger raised his hips up a few inches to drop back down, head thrown back, breathing uneven, hands clawing and nails dragging across Hoseok's firm chest. Those marks were to be worn like a trophy, a representation of their love and how possessive they were of each other. 

 

Soon, their bodies conjoined even more as Changkyun set a reasonable pace, bliss amplified with every bite and gesture. Changkyun had his head in the clouds, grounded by the real touch of Lee Hoseok, the most ruggedly dashing and gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. A tiny part of him had regretted staring too much at the mafia boss during his shifts at the club bar, but the euphoria after the embarrassment was nothing but worth it. Every slam of each of their hips was pure bliss, ragged moans and whines in the air, a sloppy kiss here and there as confessions of care and love. Hoseok knew he was close, his dick entering and exiting the younger's tight heat rapidly, his hand reaching to stroke Changkyun in time with his thrusts. The younger stilled from exhaustion and the onslaught of thrusts, the older having canted his hips at just the right angle to harshly rub his prostate. Hoseok cooed words of assurance and love, as dirty as they were, telling him how pretty and good he was for his daddy, the coiling in his gut only increasing faster. 

 

"D-daddy, g-gonna cum." He was like a rag doll, bouncing up from the force of the older's thrusts, holding himself back only from the sheer will to please his daddy. Hoseok hadn't told him he could get release yet. 

 

The smirk was against his sweaty skin, and he knew he had to earn his release now. 

 

"Just a bit more, my baby. You're being such a good boy for daddy now." Each word made it harder to hold back the waves of pleasure that had him keening, legs snaking around Hoseok's waist for support like a koala on a tree. Moans spilt instinctively from his throat, hole tightening to hold his orgasm back for his daddy but also making it harder for Hoseok to not squirt right into his baby at that moment. He wanted it from Changkyun though, to hear him beg for permission to cum. Shame burnt well in his chest when Changkyun tried to coherently form a sentence, barely getting out the first word before it turned into a whine, blushing impossibly redder at Hoseok's chuckle. 

 

"Yes baby?" He hit up harder into the heat, garnering a higher whimper from his baby. 

 

"D-daddy please..."

 

"Please what baby? Ask properly." Hoseok just loved to tease him all the way, torture him with bliss until he broke. 

 

"Please let me cum. I'll be so good for you. Please please _please_ -" 

 

Air was ripped from his lungs when the elder practically tore into his hole, thrusting so fast that Changkyun was on the brink of sanity. He tried to meet those thrusts only to find himself failing to hold his body up, succumbing to Hoseok's animalistic pace and just yearning to hear that word. Then a velveteen, nasally cute and sexy voice he could never get tired of whispered oh-so sweetly into his ear, like ice cream melting on a hot summers day.

 

"Cum for me, baby boy."

 

Changkyun buried his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck, convulsing from his release as he came so hard, rutting against the older’s warm body and slipping further down the hard dick in his hole. A mantra of _daddy_ and _Hoseok_ was all the other heard, driving him towards the edge but he wanted to play it out longer again, to see his baby’s face when it happened. 

 

“Look up at me baby.” Changkyun followed the command eagerly despite his body going lax, dreamy eyes full of feelings only Hoseok could decipher. A hand crept up to cup and cradle his face, the younger leaning into it all too happily, just finishing to ride out his orgasm. When it was over, Changkyun bit his lip and drove himself further, bouncing in the lap of the man he loved so damn much. Hoseok’s deep growl and smacks on his butt was every bit worth his overstimulation, tears spiking his eyes. The pain throbbed in him but the wet and open mouthed kiss on his lip, sugary and sweet numbed the pain, filling him with only Hoseok and just his daddy. 

 

It was the older’s turn to start to falter, the delicious feeling of Changkyun’s wrapped around him bringing him closer and closer so he pushed the younger down, him on top and Changkyun below. Those legs around his waist didn’t let up, simply edging him to start a frenzy pace into the hole that sucked him in deeper. He leant down and hotly purred praise into his baby’s ear, drinking in the yelps and tiny screams of pleasure that were caused by his sudden change in pace, sucking a few more hickies to mark. On top of all those marks was the love, the pure need to hear his lover validate how good it felt. 

 

Changkyun always felt this way with Hoseok, in the clouds and ecstasy. He was being split open but he knew Hoseok would see him back together so well, take care of him right after ripping him open. Warm breaths of lust, calls of each other were all they heard, Hoseok’s hops snapping so violently into him that the bed shook. 

 

“So good. So, so good for me, my baby boy.” 

 

Changkyun only swam delightfully in the praise, flushing and keening at every word. 

 

“Daddy’s gonna cum, and you’re gonna show me how much you love daddy’s cock and cum. Hm?” 

 

Fervent nods showed agreement so Hoseok let go, fucking into Changkyun to release his load into him, the warmth of the cum filling the younger making him hum. Deep breaths were taken to settle as Hoseok was still stuck deep inside of him, them basking in the afterglow of the passionate sex they just had. Bodies slick with cum, sweat and lube, Changkyun couldn’t help but smile up at Hoseok, pulling him closer even if that shifted his dick into him more. Soon, Hoseok pulled out but not before placing a sweet kiss on the younger’s cheek, to go down at see how his cum was flowing out of the puffy rim, steadily staining the bed sheets and dripping erotically. Changkyun giggled innocently, as if he didn’t have cum dripping from his asshole right now, and grabbed a nearby sheet to wrap around his body.

 

Hoseok couldn’t control the wide grin that came across his face, staring down so lovingly at his baby, one hand caressing a soft cheek whilst the other dipped down to scoop out some cum from the open hole. White cum oozed out, overflowing in loads as the substance slid down those veiny fingers he so wanted to suck and lick, though Hoseok's cock seemed like a better option. Erotically, Changkyun flipped over to wiggle his cumstained ass at Hoseok, sensing a lustful flame ignite in him again before he sidled to the bathroom door. Hoseok's eyes watched his baby closely, smirking when he could outright see the soft cock becoming semi hard again, pride filling up at his effect on Changkyun. 

 

"You want round two, my baby boy?"

 

Changkyun spent the rest of his night red, sore and utterly fucked out, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Not when he had his daddy to protect him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant help but not regret this filth :D
> 
> nighttime is the most productive hour damm I've never so much so quickly before


End file.
